The present invention relates to applications that may be executed by computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to customized ready-to-go componentized application definitions.
Computer-based applications allow users of a computing device to interact with the applications to perform activities. The activities may include, for example, work-related activities or entertainment-related activities, and the applications may provide a set of features that are determined and provided by the application developers that develop the respective applications. An example application with a set of features may include a word processing application offered to support work-related activities that includes printing, change tracking, view modification features, macros, and other functionality.